Question: A red jacket costs $$2$, and a popular gold pair of boots costs $11$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of boots cost?
Answer: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the red jacket, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $2$ $11 \times $2 = $22$ The gold pair of boots costs $$22$.